1. Field
The described embodiments relate to displaying content on a portable electronic device. More specifically, the described embodiments relate to displaying a synchronized instance of content on a portable electronic device.
2. Related Art
When a group of people gather to watch a television program or a movie at home, at some point during the viewing someone may chose to temporarily leave the viewing area (e.g., to prepare food). Often, when someone leaves the viewing area during the presentation, the remaining viewers may decide to either stop the showing (e.g., pause it) and wait for the person to return, or let the presentation continue so that the person leaving the viewing area misses some of the show. Each choice has undesirable consequences that may result in an unsatisfactory user experience.
In the figures, like reference numerals refer to the same figure elements.